1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the collection, volume reduction, and transportation of scrap tires.
2. Background
Scrap tire recyclers haul a tire collection trailer to a scrap tire generator site and park it there for so long as it takes for scrap tires to accumulate in an amount sufficient to fill the trailer with tires. A tractor is needed to haul the empty tire collection trailer from a scrap tire collection facility, to the scrap tire generator, and then to haul the loaded trailer from the scrap tire generator location to the tire collection facility. In situations where the volume of tires generated is significantly less than the amount needed to fill a tractor trailer, a stake body or box-van type vehicle is used instead of a trailer.